Finding Peace
by Artemis024
Summary: Things have finally gotten to Carter. Can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1: The Roof

**Chapter 1: The Roof   
**

"John," her voice was soft and calming. "John, we can talk about this." 

"There's nothing left to talk about." He thought that things were going his way again. But something in him broke that day. There was no one event that did it. Everything just built up and this was his only way to cure himself of the pains.

He could almost stay here all day. He loved this feeling. He was close to peace now, with the wind blowing all around him. But his peace was disturbed by the sounds of the street: the yammering of the people, the sounds of the sirens....everything.

"John," He heard her calling his name again.

"Why can't you just let me do this, Wendall?"

"Because I can't, John. Why don't you come here so we can talk?"

He didn't answer, but instead turned his head back to her and again looked down. Below his feet he saw dozens of people staring up at him. He could almost make out the ER staff. He wished they weren't down there. And now the police were standing with them. The police and firefighters had cleared the land directly down and had prepared for the worst.

While he was consumed in his own world, another friend made her way to the roof. When she heard what was going on she thought that it was a joke. But as the crowd grew outside she knew something was happening. And then she was called up to help. As soon as she opened the roof door she couldn't believe her eyes. This could not be John. This was not the Carter that she knew. She stepped forward and found her voice.

"John, please, come over here. Step down from there." Her mind was spinning. "I need you to do that for me. I need your help."

"You don't need my help." He shifted on his feet.

Everyone on the roof tensed.

She took another step forward and continued, "Yes, John, I do. You are the only one I can ask. You are the only person I can trust." She felt warm tears on her face. "Please John, if not for you, then for me."

He stared straight ahead as he responded, "You don't need me anymore, Abby," and he lifted a foot off of the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2: Kerry Weaver’s Office

**Chapter 2: Kerry Weaver's Office**

Kerry bustled around her office, frantically preparing for a meeting she had in ten minutes. How could she be so behind? She had been preparing for days! Suddenly her door slammed open and her secretary ran in.

Out of breath, she shouted, "Dr. Weaver, we need your help with a jumper—"

"Nora, I don't have time for this. Tell the doctor to call psych. They should have called psych already anyways." Kerry continued to shuffle through her papers.

"It's Dr. Carter."

Kerry was getting tired of this. "Well, tell Dr. Carter to call psych." She picked up her coffee mug and started gulping the hot liquid.

"No, Dr. Weaver," Nora replied, "Dr. Carter is the jumper."

And the coffee cup went crashing down. Kerry didn't even notice the mess she had just made as she hobbled towards the door.

She snapped at Nora, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"The whole hospital knows. I thought you knew—"

"Jesus! If I knew do you think I'd still be in here!" She pushed past her secretary and continued toward the elevator. The trip up to the roof seemed to take forever. But when the doors finally opened it took all of her courage just to step off the lift. She looked around and saw everyone from Wendall to Abby, DeRaad to Luka, with their backs to her.

And there on the ledge made this whole nightmare real. Carter stood of the ledge looking straight out from the building. He looked too calm, considering what was happening. One leg of his was raised and frozen in place as if he was considering taking that final step of his life.

Kerry slowly made her way to Abby and gently touched the new doctor's arm, trying to show Abby to step back and let her try.

"John," said her soft voice, "John, it's Kerry. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Carter still did not turn to face them as he said, "Why is everyone trying to stop me from doing this? It's what I want!"

"I don't believe you."

Finally Carter started to listen to what was being said to him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Kerry. "What do you mean?"

"If you actually wanted to jump you would have already. We aren't stopping you. Nothing _can­_ stop you, Dr. Carter. All you need to do is take one last step—"

Behind her, Kerry heard the hushed shout of Abby, "Kerry what are you doing?"

But Kerry didn't acknowledge Abby. Instead she kept her attention on the man on the ledge. "John, you have two choices: either you can come down from up there and we will help you anyway you want us to….or you can jump, and then you don't have much to worry about."

Carter slowly turned his head back around to face away from his co-workers. Time seemed to stand still. His decision was made. Now he had to follow through with it.

And he took the step.


End file.
